Angel's Pain
by the-cloud-master
Summary: Como un sacerdote puede ser pervertido de tal manera?...Es buena la obseción entre hermanos?...Como la inocencia se atrapa en una mano...Mi primer fic, mi estreno como escritor. Chapter1: Conciencia...es muy sutíl...Disfrútenlo


**Consciencia**

_"La noche es un fiel testigo de los actos que se escapan a la visión humana."_

Nada más recordar aquella figura, incluso con escuchar esa voz tan sutilmente infantil provoca en mi lo inapropiado, despierta sensaciones y sentimientos indescriptibles que para nada deberían rondar por mi mente, pero sin embargo por más que trato mi subconsciente me traiciona, vertiendo sobre mi el morbo y deseo del cuerpo terrenal.

Los recuerdos de una vida pasada, los sentimientos que no se liberan, una felicidad comprimida.

Rezaba como de costumbre frente a la imponente imagen del Señor y las consumidas personas a través de penas y sinrazones se acercaban para dar cuenta de esas vidas patéticas que llevaban sobre sus espaldas; cuando comenzó a llegar el nuevo coro de infantes; eran bastantes pequeños a pesar de que si se admitían adolescentes; todos los muchachitos estaban a cargo del padre Iruka.

Iruka es joven y tiene una simpatía extraordinaria por los muchachos, dulce, amable y solidario todo lo que de alguna forma le faltaba al albino sacerdote. Pero el castigo comenzó ahora; los cupos del coro ya estaban cerrados desde el día anterior y ese día había ensayo del coro, el muchacho mayor estaba ahí parado porque quería escuchar el canto de los chicos, pero de repente llega. Se ve ingresar a la iglesia a una bella mujer con ojos como un pozo profundo y el pelo de un color negro puro; delgada y joven al punto de no creer que era madre si es que ella no lo hubiese mencionado, más no venía sola, a su lado tomado de su mano derecha la criatura más hermosa que el sacerdote había visto en su vida. Se calculaba tenía unos 6 o7 añitos, parecía frágil y delicado; a decir verdad lo que le daba esa impresión fueron las vendas que poseía en su cuello, muñeca izquierda y rodilla derecha mezclado con su pequeño y delgado cuerpecito.

El chico de cabello blanco bajo su mirada y noto en el rostro del muchachito un tierno rubor que se extendía a lo largo de sus blancas mejillas, se notaba un cierto nerviosismo por la forma en que buscaba protección en el brazo de su madre.

Algo corta los pensamientos del albino y alcanza a divisar a su lado a Iruka que pasa corriendo y le dice algo a la dama, luego ve que su compañero mueve su mano en señal de llamar su atención para que se acercara y así lo hizo. Cuando llega a su lado el más joven le comenta el caso que ya las inscripciones al coro habían pasado y el chiquillo quería integrarse. El mayor no estaba de muy buen humor por lo que le dijo a Iruka que no recibiera al chico porque eso estropearía el orden ya impuesto al grupo de chicos, aunque ya bien sabía que eso no era verdad; Iruka no parecía muy contento al oír lo dicho por su amigo, además que lo hablado no fue en un tono no muy moderado y con una iglesia en silencio es muy fácil que todo se escuchara por alrededor.

La señora se acercó en forma de sutil protesta.

- Disculpe pero es que mi niño no pudo venir antes porque estaba mal de salud y no debía salir; eso fue lo que me recomendó el doctor: no sacarlo de casa y…

- Me disculpa dama pero uno tiene que obedecer a las responsabilidades y obligaciones impuestas a uno mismo y por lo pronto puede ir marchándose a casa por favor y no nos haga perder tiempo.

La señora me miró con una cara impactada para luego pasar a una triste. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su pequeño el levantó su mirada y dijo:

- Etto…yo quiero…que mi…nii-san me oiga cantar… (_Con voz bajita y dulce_)

El albino se iba pero el escucharlo, hizo que me detuviera instantáneamente. Él mismo desconocía su actuar aún así se propuso a olvidar y seguir caminando. Pero algo le detuvo nuevamente y ese algo eran las blancas y pequeñas manos del muchachito que sujetaban la túnica de sacerdote. Pensó, que haces criatura porque…

Por su parte siguió, dio un paso y sintió que aún lo sujetaba, dio otro, pero este el chico sacerdote vio como el pequeño se venía hacia delante por el impulso que le dio. Actuó rápido, giró se agachó y el chico cayó entre sus brazos. Lo sujetó con delicadeza e incorporó, miró su rostro y notó que de sus tiernos ojos resbalaban lágrimas;

"_Las lágrimas de un ángel que mojaban las ropas de un ciervo de Dios_"


End file.
